


Tumblr Fluffy Prompts

by TrueRomantic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/pseuds/TrueRomantic
Summary: A collection of my drabbles and mini drabbles based on fluffy prompts from Tumblr. The first chapter is the prompt list; feel free to request one either in comments or through a message.Most of these will be PG/PG-13 rated, so that's how I've marked it. If a specific one has a higher rating, I'll let you know in the author's note of that chapter.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

[These prompts can be found in this post](https://trueromantic1.tumblr.com/post/617788545257603072/101-fluffy-prompts)

FALLING IN LOVE

001: "You're really soft."

002: "You smell nice."

003: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

004: "Is it possible to love too much?"

005: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

006: "I will always be there protect you."

007: "I'm cold. Come closer."

008: "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

009: "The stars look especially lovely tonight."

010: "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

011: "May I have this dance?"

012: "I can't stop thinking about you."

013: "You'll never feel alone with me by your side."

014: "Let's get to know each other over dinner."

015: "All I want is you."

016: "I could never leave you, I love you too much!"

017: "A fairytale with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face."

018: "I want to hear you sing."

019: "I don't think anyone could ever be as lovely as you."

020: "You look incredible in that."

021: "He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she?"

022: "Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."

023: "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

024: "I think I'm in love."

025: "I’d like it if you stayed.

026: "People are jerks, but not you."

027: "I'll share the blankets with you."

028: "I have never felt this way about anyone."

029: "I want this to never end..."

030: "Can I kiss you?"

LIVING TOGETHER

031: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."

032: "Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death."

033: "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"

034: "You can put your cold feet on me."

035: "Your stray red item turned my whites pink."

036: "A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you."

037: "There was a power outage and now we have to have dinner by candlelight."

038: "Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud."

039: "I just came home to you crying while watching a movie, please tell me what’s going on."

040: "Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer."

041: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."

042: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"

043: "We’re repainting the apartment and going to the hardware store together to pick out color swatches."

044: "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH."

045: "We’re watching Toy Story 3 and we can’t stop crying."

WEDDINGS/PROPOSALS

046: "I caught the bouquet"

047: "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them."

048: "We accidentally got married in Vegas oops"

049: "I’m really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don’t ruin our friend’s wedding."

050: "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing."

051: "I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me? "

052: "If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."

053: "Do you take this man/woman to be your lawfully wedded husband/wife? "

054: "May I have this dance, wife/husband? "

055: "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy I can finally call you my wife/husband."

056: "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."

057: "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"

MARRIED LIFE

058: "We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. "

059: "Your ‘miracle hangover cure’ couldn’t possibly beat mine."

060: "I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?"

061: "I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong."

062: "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?”

063: "I surprised you with tickets to see our favorite band… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SURPRISED ME WITH TICKETS TO SEE THEM TOO?"

064: "I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays."

065: "Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this to see if it's okay?"

066: "We’re arguing over book versus movie."

067: "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’"

068: "We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years."

069: "You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry?"

070: "We both have nowhere else to be so we get to spend our rare day off at home."

PREGNANCY

071: "I bet it’s a girl/boy."

072: "Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant? "

073: "I thought I was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. I’m not. "

074: "You’re lucky I’m pregnant!"

075: "Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy."

076: "I could really use a foot rub right now."

077: "Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy."

078: "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

079: "The baby’s kicks are keeping me up at night."

080: "Did you feel that?"

081: "I can’t fit into my favorite dress anymore. "

082: "OH MY GOD I’M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!

083: "I can’t be pregnant… or….OH MY GOD! "

084: "I think you might be pregnant.” [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194422/chapters/58276981)

085: "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."

PARENTING

086: "I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes."

087: "Sh…they’re asleep."

088: "I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint."

089: "Mondays are your diaper days."

090: "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."

091: "Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache."

092: "Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone."

093: "I told you we should have just gotten that German Shepherd puppy."

094: "What do you think for their punishment? Grounding? No video games? No going out for a week?"

095: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning."

096: "Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. He/she’s just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"

097: "So, how should we break the news that they’re going to have a new baby brother or sister?"

098: "I think we should have another."

099: "Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?"

100: "Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed."

101: "…They just grow up so fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you might be pregnant.” With Maddie and Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr

Putting the plastic guitar on the table, still laughing at the antics of her brother, she turned toward him. “Woah.” Putting one hand on the table to steady her and bringing the other up to her head, she closed her eyes in hopes it would help her sudden dizziness. “That was a mistake. I guess I moved a little too fast.”

“Mads. What's wrong? You look a little pale all of a sudden. Maybe you should sit down. Do you want me to get Chim for you? I think I saw him out in the yard.” He gently put his hands out to steady her. She didn't just look pale; she honestly looked like she might pass out at any moment. He knew she'd been feeling a little under the weather lately, which was already worrying, because Buckleys never got sick. He couldn't remember her being sick a single day off his life.

Opening her eyes and putting her hand on his shoulder, she smiled. “I'm fine. Don't bother Howie. I haven't had anything to eat in awhile, so I'm sure it's that and that I turned around too fast just now. If it'll make you feel better, we can go sit down.”

“It  _ would _ make me feel better. Chimney said you've been feeling sick for a couple weeks Maddie. But Buckleys don't get sick. Is something wrong with you? Because you know you can tell me anything.” He led her over toward the couch, making sure to stay close in case she got dizzy again. As they went by the food table, he saw her scrunch her nose up in disgust before she hurried by, beating him to the surprisingly empty couch.

“Happy? I'm sitting. And I'm not sick. There is nothing wrong with me, I promise. You know I’d tell you if something was wrong with me.” Yawning, she added “I'm just tired and I haven't eaten in awhile. And I know Howie’s worried I'm sick, but I'm sure it's just stress. I've been having some nightmares since we were taken hostage. I'm talking to Frank about it. Howie thinks it's something more, but he just worries. Now, I'll stay here to make you happy, if you'll go get me something to eat. And none of that salmon, it smells awful.”

“Okay. But promise you won't move.” He got up, heading back toward the for table, when a sudden niggling thought would leave him alone. He turned back, pointing accusingly at her. “But you loved that salmon last time. It's the exact same thing. I should know, because I helped Bobby prepare it.”

“Well, I don't know what to tell you. It smells disgusting, and even the thought of eating it makes me feel like throwing up.” When he just stood there, staring at her, she decided to get up to go get her own plate. “Evan, you're the one who didn't want me to move. Now you're just going to stand there staring at me?” When he just continued staring at her, she decisively pushed off the couch, taking a step towards him, before a sudden rush of dizziness hit her. “Ev? I don't feel right. I feel like I'm going to-”

He didn't know what she was going to say, but he had an idea as he watched her eyes roll back in her head. He lurched forward, trying to grab her as her body went limp. “Maddie!” Catching her just before she hit the floor, he carefully lowered her the rest of the way to the floor. He could hear people starting to notice something was wrong, and someone, he thought Karen, ordering the music off, but he only had eyes for his sister. “Maddie, come on. Wake up Mads. Come on.” He gently tapped her face with one hand, reaching to check her pulse with the other. He'd just found it when he saw someone else hit the ground across from him.

“Maddie? Come on Maddie, wake up.” Buck pulled back slightly, showing Chimney to check Maddie over, but he kept his eyes on her face. He hadn't realized he'd blocked everything else out until he realized Hen was on the ground beside him. He tuned back in, just in time, as Chimney turned frantic, worried eyes to him. “What happened Buck? She seemed fine when you guys were getting photos done.”

His mind frantically running through everything, cataloging subtle things he'd missed, he struggled to answer. “She  _ was _ fine. She was a little dizzy when we were putting the props down, but she said she probably moved too fast and hadn’t eaten in awhile. I offered to get you, but she said no. I got her to agree to come sit down at least. And she was fine! I was on my way to get her some food when she…When I saw her eyes roll back into her head. But I caught her. Before she could hit her head, I caught her.” He looked back to her, running his eyes over her face. Chimney still had his hand at her neck, monitoring her pulse. From the corner of his eye he could see Hen doing the same at Maddie's wrist.

“Ughh...” The soft groan had his eyes snapping back to her face. Now her eyes were scrunched shut, her hand pressed against her forehead. “Ev? Howie? What happened? Why am I on the floor?”

“Well that's what I want to know. I thought your brother was the dramatic one. If the two of you are going to insist on passing out at my parties, I'm going to start making you get me a doctor's note saying you're healthy enough to attend.” The acerbic tone, softened slightly by the affection he could hear underneath, came from right behind him. He glanced up at Athena, seeing the worry clouding her face. In fact, it seemed everyone was crowded around, and he could practically feel the concern pulsing in the room. It made him happy to realize just how much his two families had combined. He turned back to Maddie when she laughed.

“Sorry Athena. Buckleys never get sick. I can't imagine what’s wrong with me.” Struggling to sit up, she reached for him and Chimney. “Help me up you two. I'm tired of lying on the floor.”

He started to help pull her up, but Chimney put out a hand to stop him. “Maddie, we don't know why you passed out. You need to just stay there for a few minutes. In fact, we should probably get you to the hospital.” Hen chimed in with her agreement, prompting the people surrounding the to add their agreement. Bobby even had his phone out.

“I can call the station, have them send an ambulance. You'll be in the hands of people we know and trust. Not that I don't trust all the stations in the county, but they’ll be our team.”

“No, guys, I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine now. Like I told my brother, I'm just tired and I haven't eaten. I was a nurse; I’d tell you if I thought I needed the hospital. Just help me to the couch. I promise, I'll stay there the rest of the party.” She sent a pleading look his way, but turned to her boyfriend when she realized he was really the one she'd have to convince. He let their discussion wash over him as he continued trying to grasp that niggling thought he'd had before she passed out. He gasped as his mind finally put together all the pieces.

“Maddie.” She didn't answer, still heatedly discussing things with Chimney, and now Hen. “Maddie!” They still didn't hear him, but he could feel some eyes leaving the arguing trio to turn to him. “MADDIE!” He hated shouting at her, especially with what she'd been through, but it finally got her attention.

“What is it? I'm not going. You can't make me go.” As much as he'd never admit it to her, he'd missed that stubborn set to her shoulders, the stiff line of her mouth. It had taken a while, but she'd been slowly bringing it out more and more since she'd come to him two years ago. He still laughed at the look on the 118’s faces the first time  _ the sweet Buckley _ stood her ground.

“Maddie, I'm not going to make you go to the hospital. I do think you should sit on the couch. And I think you should go to the doctor as soon as you can.”

“What? Buck, she's been sick for at least two weeks, and she passed out! How can you think she doesn't need to go to the hospital?!” Chimney was yelling by the end, the fear and concern clearly evident in his voice.

“Because I don't think she's sick, Chimney.” He looked back at his sister, his lips slowly curling up into a smile. “Maddie, I think you might be pregnant.”

“I-what? Pregnant? Evan Buckley, why would you even say that?” Her face had gone ashen, and there was a hysterical tone to her voice.

“No, but it makes sense. You've been feeling off for weeks Maddie. And you're constantly tired. When we went by the food table you thought it smelled awful-don't lie, I saw your face as we walked by. You looked ready to puke. And then you told me not to get you some of the salmon I know you love. And you keep getting dizzy. Oh, yeah, and you PASSED OUT just now. That's so many boxes Maddie, it just makes sense.” She stared at him a moment more, before turning apprehensive eyes to Chimney.

“Howie, he's right. I could be. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner”

“Are you sure? I know nothing's a hundred percent, but we're always really careful.” He still looked worried, but now that worry was being replaced with confusion.

“Yeah. Usually. But Howie, I was held hostage.”

“Yeah. I remember. I was there. Athena wouldn’t let us rush in to rescue you.”

“Hmph. And I was right. Besides, our girl rescued herself.” Athena's voice made Maddie smile.

“I know Howie. But remember, I was going to run to the store during lunch, because I was late leaving that morning. But then I was held hostage. We didn't get to go home until almost six, after we all gave our statements and everything. And I was just so happy to be free, and with you and Buck, that it completely slipped my mind that I was supposed to go to the store.” She could see realization slowly edging out the worry and confusion. She pushed on, sure now that her brother was right. It was a little overwhelming that everyone was finding out at the same time they did, but it was too late now. “And then remember, the next day Bobby let you have the day off to stay with me. I’d had that nightmare the night before, and was really bad. You ended up taking me to see Frank for an emergency session. And I didn't think of it Howie. I completely forgot that I’d even been supposed to go to the store, let alone that I'd been supposed to pick up Plan B after the hotel comped us the suite on our date. And that was almost a month ago. It fits.”

He just stared at her, his jaw slack. “You’re pregnant?”

“ _ We’re _ pregnant.”

“We’re pregnant.”

“Yep.” She could see her brother smiling out of the corner of her eye, and Hen was using her hand to cover her smile, but it was the man in front of her she was worried about. She thought he was happy, but his face wasn’t really giving anything away; a feat actually, since she was really good at telling what he was thinking just by looking at his face.

“We’re having a baby!” He smiled now, one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen before, laughing as he pulled her to him. “This is amazing Maddie!”

She let out a breathless laugh, the panic easing at his obvious happiness. “I mean, I should still take a test, or at least have the doctor confirm, but I'm pretty sure we are. Howie, we’re going to have a baby!”

He hugged her tighter, then pulled back in alarm. “You need to get off the floor! You shouldn't be on the floor when you’re pregnant. And you passed out Maddie! You need to go to the hospital to find out why you passed out!” He stood up, reaching down to help her stand.

As she reached for him, a pair of arms scooped her up, rushing her to the couch. “There you go Maddie. Do you want some water? No, I'm going to get you some water.” Frantically fluffing the pillows behind her, Buck babbled with worried excitement as he tried to make her comfortable. He started to rush toward the kitchen, but turned back suddenly. “Maddie, I'm going to be an uncle. I'm so happy for you Mads.”

Feeling her boyfriend sit down beside her, she gave her brother a gentle smile. “Yeah Evan. You're going to be the best uncle. Now go get my water please.” He grinned, spinning back around to find his task. She turned to her boyfriend, knowing she needed to calm him down. “Howie, I don't need to go to the hospital. You and I both know fainting can be a symptom of pregnancy. I'll call the doctor and make an appointment, but it's fine. I just need to take it easy for a bit. Now, I'll drink the water my brother brings me, and I'll sit here for the rest of the party. You can find me something to eat that won't make me feel like throwing up, probably not fish. We're going to celebrate May graduating and Michael’s tomorrow shrinking. And if it will make you happy, we can stop at the store on the way home for a test. Okay?” She spoke quietly, trying to project a calm she didn't  _ quite _ feel, in the hopes that it would relax her clearly panicking boyfriend. It seemed to be working, because he finally settled further into the couch, abandoning his perch on the edge of the seat.

“Okay. You’re right. I know you're right. It’s just…You don't know how scared I was seeing you passed out in your brother’s arms. So many things were running through my head, each one more terrible than the last. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.” He brushed her hair behind her ear, leaving forward to press a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of peace washing over her. It was interrupted by a voice in the crowd, reminding her that they still had an audience.

“Well, between Chimney surviving rebar through the brain, Buck surviving a tsunami and a firetruck landing on him, and Maddie surviving everything she did, I don't know if we should reassure them that their kid will be fine, or wish them luck for raising a kid with a mix of all those Buckley and Han genes.” The teasing comment from Hen had everyone laughing, even Maddie, but she sobered at the abject horror on Howie's face.

“What's wrong?” She placed her hand on the side of his face, hoping it would help to relax him.

“Oh God. Maddie, we’re going to need to buy a room at the hospital! We're probably going to be in there every other week!” She just laughed, sure that there was nothing she could say that would reassure him on that front. After all, no one here even had any idea exactly how often she and Evan were getting themselves into trouble that landed them in the ER when they were growing up. She didn't think any of them would feel better finding that out.

As everyone started crowding in to offer their congratulations, she caught her brother’s eye as he made his way back to her with a glass of water. The smirk on his face and raised eyebrow made her laugh. She turned to the next person approaching her, knowing that if they looked at each other much longer they'd have to explain what was so funny. It would be funny to see everyone’s reaction to the news, but she didn't think she could handle the hovering that would probably ensue.  _ No _ , she thought,  _ better to let them all live in peace. At least for a little longer. _


End file.
